Verbunden durch Gift und Stimme
by Vilandel
Summary: Trotz dem Gefängnis und der Amnesie, das Band, dass sie beide verbindet, kann niemand zerbrechen... (Cobra & Kinana)


**Erster giftiger Kuss**

„Erik!"

Freudestrahlend rannte die Lilahaarige auf den jungen Mann zu, der etwas verloren zwischen den Trümmern, die von den Drachen zurück gelassen wurden, umher ging. Cobra hatte sie schon von weitem gehört, doch er machte keine Anstalten, ihr entgegen zu kommen. Schliesslich hatte er diesen Bastarden des Rates anlügen müssen, dass er sie nicht kannte, nur um sie zu retten. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihm eine Lüge so schwer gefallen war. Und um Cuberos zu beschützen, musste er weiterhin so tun, als ob er sie nicht kannte. Er musste diese Lüge weitergehen, sonst würde der Rat noch Verdacht schöpfen.

Erschrocken bemerkte er, dass sich eine zierliche Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Langsam drehte er sich um. Das Mädchen, das mal seine Schlange gewesen war, stand vor ihm. Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an, ihre grünen Augen glänzten wie Smaragde in der Sonne, ihre blasse Haut legte den Vollmond in den Schatten... Cobras Herz machte zu seinem grössten Erstaunen einen Salto in seiner Brust. Noch nie hatte er ein so schönes Mädchen gesehen, wie ihm erst jetzt klar wurde. Warum fühlte er sich bei ihrem Anblick so wohlig warm ums Herz, welches noch schneller klopfte als während jegliche Kämpfe, die er in seinem ganzen Leben gemacht hatte?

„Erik, ich weiss dass du es warst, der nach mir gerufen hat", sagte sie ernst, aber immer noch lächelnd. Bei allen Giftdrachen, ihre Stimme war noch melodiöser als die aller Meerjungfrauen und aller Engel zusammen...

„Ich weiss auch, dass du ein gefährlicher dunkler Magier und Verbrecher bist, doch das ist mir egal. Du bist die Person, die mich als Schlange geliebt hat. Seit ich zurück verwandelt wurde, habe ich jegliche Erinnerung verloren. Ausser deine Stimme... du wolltest immer meine Stimme hören, nicht wahr? Bitte, erzähl mir von der Zeit, die wir gemeinsam verbracht haben, bevor du wieder gehen musst!"

Die Lilahaarige hatte sich an seinem Hemd gekrallt und starrte ihn flehend an. Cobra strich behutsam über ihre Haut. Sie war warm und weich, ein herrlicher Kontrast zu den kalten und harten Schlangenschuppen. Der Giftdragonslayer musste sogar zugeben, dass sie ihm als Mensch viel besser gefiel. Schliesslich konnte er deswegen endlich ihre Stimme hören.

„Cuberos...", hauchte er, doch das Mädchen erwiderte sofort genauso leise: „Kinana..."

Kinana? Das war also ihr richtiger Name? Kinana... viel besser als Cuberos... Sein Blick fiel auf ihre hellen Lippen. Wie sie wohl schmeckten. Ohne richtig über seine Tat nachzudenken, legte er seine darauf. Er wusste nicht, warum er dies tat, er hatte einfach Lust darauf. Ihre Lippen hatten den Geschmack vom wundervollsten Gift, das er je gekostet hatte. Es war genau wie das Gift, das Kinana ihm schon als Cuberos gab, einfach besser. Viel besser. Nach einem anfänglichen Schock begann die Lilahaarige den Kuss langsam zu erwidern. Dieser war zuerst schüchtern und sanft, doch bald kam Cobras Drachennatur zum Vorschein und er begann Kinana immer fordernder zu küssen. Er drückte sie gegen eine Wand, packte ihre Handgelenken und nagelte diese mit seinen Händen über ihren Kopf. Kinana liess sich jedoch machen, es fühlte sich richtig an. Ausserdem war es das erste Mal, dass sie geküsst wurde. Es schien ihr, als ob sich Gift in ihrem Mund und ihrem Körper verbreiten würde, doch Kinana war dies egal. Im Gegenteil, sie genoss dieses Gefühl. Doch sie wollte auch etwas machen und sich nicht nur hingeben. Da ihr nun wenig Bewegungsfreiheit blieb, stiess sie ihr Becken gegen seines, was er mit einem gedämpften Knurren quittierte. Mit seiner Zunge strich er begierig über ihren Mund und biss auch zaghaft in ihrer Unterlippe, bis sie ihn Einlass gewährte. Ruckartig drang er in ihren Mund, was Kinana mit einem genussvollen Stöhnen quittierte. Am liebsten hätte sie, wenn Erik und sie niemals aufhören würden. Während ihre Zungen sich zum ersten Mal trafen, liess Cobra ihre Handgelenke los. Mit einer Hand packte er sie am Nacken, um den Kuss zu vertiefen, der andere Arm schlang er besitzergreifend um ihre Taille. Kinana profitierte von ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit, um ihre Arme um den Hals ihres Drachen zu schlingen. Eine Explosion von Gefühlen verbreite sich um das frischgebackene Paar, sie waren in ihrer kleinen Welt. Nichts anderes zählte ausser die Lippen des anderen auf die eigenen.

Jedoch mussten sie sich wegen Luftmangel voneinander lösen. Beide atmeten schwer, doch sie waren glücklich. Cobra legte seine Stirn gegen Kinanas und lächelte sie an. Ihre Wangen waren stark gerötet, ihre Augen glänzten stark. Er konnte hören, dass es für sie auch ihr erster Kuss war.

„Ich kann mich wieder erinnern", flüsterte sie. Überrascht blickte Cobra sie an. Hatte ein einfacher Kuss geholfen, ihre Erinnerungen wieder zu finden? Überglücklich presste sich Kinana gegen die harte, muskulöse Brust ihres Drachens und flüsterte: „Erik... ich liebe dich seit du mir als Schlange, als Cuberos aufgenommen hast... ich habe dich als Schlange geliebt und jetzt noch mehr..."

Zufrieden legte Cobra sein Kinn auf die weichen Haaren von Kinana. Dieses Mal würde er einen Weg in die wirkliche Freiheit finden, da war er sich sicher...


End file.
